Karma ou retour de Chance?
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Sérieusement, cette nuit est beaucoup trop agitée pour Desmond. Entre le mec qui se fait renversé par une bagnole alors qu'il rentre du boulot, son appart' qui est foutu, et maintenant ça. What the fuck?


Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, la nuit à été longue, et dès son retour, il n'a pu que découvrir l'appart' parti en fumé. Il n'a plus de maison, plus de possession, et il est encore plus dans la merde maintenant qu'il ne l'était avant.

Il ne sait pas trop s'il va réussir à se refaire une vie, alors qu'il vient à peine de finir de la constituer.

Desmond Miles, un homme qui est apparut après 16 ans dans la société, un homme dont le passé et le futur ne sont que des mystères. Un homme qui jusqu'à ses 16 ans se laissait porté par la vie. Un homme qui après être apparut à New York s'est laissé à nouveau porté par la société. Presque confiant que chaque chose lui arrivant était écrite, prévues, et que s'il est porté quelque part dans la ville, à un moment donné, c'est pour une bonne raison.

C'est pour cela que ce soir, il se retrouve devant les restes de son appart' encore fumant, son sweat-shirt, son portefeuille et un téléphone comme seules témoins de cette vie qu'il s'est construit.

Tout cela parce qu'une personne s'est faite renverser devant ses yeux, et qu'il était la seule personne avec suffisamment de cœur pour rester et s'assurer que l'individu ne décède connement, comme par exemple, écrasé par un cadre dynamique un peu trop pressé. New York, cette grande ville de merde.

Il soupir. Bon, du coup… il n'a plus qu'a appeler son proprio pour voir ce qu'il peut être fait, et se trouver un hotel pour la nuit… ou bien retourner au bar pour dormir dans la réserve ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois que ses conditions de repos ne sont pas idéales.

Il s'apprête à prendre la route, lentement, mais sûrement. Par cette nuit presque calme, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

Sauf que sur l'une des ruelles qui l'entoure, un bruit inhabituel le fait stopper net. Ce n'est pas le bruit d'un clochard, qui sont le plus souvent accompagné d'un marmonnement ou de paroles indiscernables… Ce n'est pas non plus un chien ou un chat vacant à ses occupations. Non, c'est une personne, plusieurs d'ailleurs, qui semble vouloir faire leur possible pour être discret.

Desmond est la seule personne dans la rue ce soir, en même temps, il est déjà 3 heures du matin, ça l'aurait étonné de croiser une pseudo secrétaire en tailleur. Mais ces bruits ne lui disent rien qui vaille.

D'autres bruit, de pas, de chuchotement, de vêtement un peu trop lourd que l'on ajuste lui indique que la ruelle à sa gauche n'est pas la seule avec des individus étranges pour l'heure et le lieu. S'il était plus paranoïaque, Desmond pourrait croire qu'il est en train de se faire encercler…. Mais bien sûr, Desmond n'a absolument pas passé 16 ans de sa vie à apprendre à se méfier, à écouter le moindre bruit pour se défendre d'une menace invisible. Desmond n'est absolument pas paranoïaque, c'est bien pour ça qu'il change d'appart de manière irrégulière presque tous les ans…..

Il cligne lentement des yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration, de reprendre ses appuis.

Une inspiration.

Une expiration….

Une inspiration.

Desmond est prêt.

Un éclair de lune se réfléchit sur une visière, et les voila qui se précipitent comme si un coup de sifflet venait de sonner le début de la chasse. Aucun d'eux n'est armé de fusil, ni de pistolet, Desmond a presque envie de les prendre en pitier.

Un batôn de police lui passe sous le nez, tandis qu'un taser essaye de se loger dans son flanc. D'un mouvement souple, il évite le premier, attrape le bras et le tire vers lui. Le second se prend son camarade dans la face, et recule sous le poids du pachyderme. Une troisième attaque de front, les poings levés. Desmond évite un premier coup, un second, et assène rapidement sa paume dans le nez du pauvre larron qui s'effondre sur le sol, sans vie.

Oups.

Un mouvement du coin de l'œil rappel à Desmond qu'il y a au moins cinq autres gus dans les parages. Il attrape la main qui vient de se poser sur son épaule, et glissant sa jambe en arrière, il éjecte l'individu par-dessus son épaule. D'un coup de pied, il finit de l'assommer.

L'homme au Taser revient à la charge, dommage pour lui, Desmond vient de récuperer un bâton. Qui de l'homme professionnel là pour son boulot et de l'homme qui s'apprête à survivre à la nuit vaincra ?

Le bâton percute avec fracas le côté du casque de l'homme, qui semble sonner, suffisament pour que Desmond lui enfonce son arme dans le ventre, et lui assène un dernier coup dans la nuque.

Chouette ! Un Taser rien que pour lui ! Si ça c'est pas génial, et en plus, il est encore chargé !

D'un mouvement rapide, l'extrémité du taser s'enfonce dans la clavicule d'un des derniers individus encore sur pied. Ce dernier fait un joli gémissement et tressaute avec beauté. Mais Desmond n'a pas le temps d'apprécier le saut de carpe, car ses deux collègues essayent encore une fois de se précipiter sur lui.

Les deux auraient pu l'avoir, s'ils n'avaient pas été autant dans la précipitation, et si Desmond n'avait pas utilisé l'attaque de chacun contre l'autre.

Quelques fracas de plus, un coup de taser pour s'assurer d'avoir la paix, et Desmond peut admirer son travail. Et découvrir ce que c'est que ce bordel.

Il sait que New york, c'est une ville chelou et tout, mais franchement, six mecs armés, avec équipement et tout, pour un pauvre barman ? Où est-ce que le monde a merdé ?

Pragmatique, le brun se met à fouiller les corps, dans l'espoir d'en tirer un peu d'argent, voir peut être une identité de l'employeur.

….

…..

OKay, Desmond sait que parfois il a une chance de malade. Mais là…. Est-ce que ces mecs étaient vraiment con à ce point ? Il vient de trouver un portefeuille plein, qu'il pille aisément, avec pièce d'identité, et carte de travail.

Boris Pavlokov, travaillant dans le secteur de… sécurité/milice pour « Abstergo » ?

Au moins, le Barman sait quelle entreprise veut sa peau ?

Il finit de faire le tour des abrutis, pillant allègrement ce qui traine dans les portefeuilles, embarquant les coupons et cartes de fidélités. Sait-on jamais, ça peut servir.

Il s'apprête à reprendre la route, peut être plus la réserve du bar pour finir la nuit qu'un hôtel un peu trop malfamé… Mais un nouveau bruit l'interromp.

Est-ce que pouvoir aller pioncer tranquille c'est trop demandé ?

Le bruit de pas qui lui parvient semble lent, peu pressé, ni trop lourd ni trop léger… Le genre de bruit de pas d'un mec pas pressé, qui sait ce qu'il fait. Il ressert sa prise sur l'un des tasers qu'il a ramassé. Il est prêt à se barrer ou à se barrer, en fonction de ce qu'il se passera.

Il ne s'attend pas à entendre un sifflement épaté et un applaudissement.

« Et bien Mon mignon, c'est du bien beau travail que voila ! »

Desmond se tourne avec lenteur vers l'homme. Il est assez grand, une barbe grisonnante et distingué, un costume trois pièce bien ajusté, un long manteau noir, et un air appréciateur sur un visage distingué.

La seule chose que le Barman puisse penser est un très vocale « What the fuck » ce mec à l'air d'être plus riche que crésus, et aussi bien dérangé. Et en même temps, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Desmond a l'impression que cet homme est un allié.

« ….okay, vous devez pas être du quartier…. Vous voulez quoi ? »

L'homme regarde Desmond, un léger sourire en coin. Il a l'air presque séducteur comme ça. Et même si dans le cerveau du brun, cet homme apparait comme un allier, Desmond va se méfier.

« Du calme jeune Desmond, je ne veux que ta sécurité. Je m'appelle Ezio…. Ezio Auditore. Je pense que nous pouvons nous entendre. »


End file.
